The Coachmans Demise
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: While walking home, Stacy runs into a man who wishes to do her harm. But when she leads him to a certain pizzeria, he's in for a big, scary surprise. Rated for mention of blood.


_Hi everyone!_

 _He's a little something that I've wanted to happen for a looong time!_

 _Now, before I go any futher, let me explain a couple things:_

 _1\. I'll be completely honest with you guys...the Coachman from Pinocchio scared the ever-living hell out of me when I was just a little girl! He scared me so bad, it was hard for me to watch the movie again sometimes. That guy is the scariest, creepiest, most sadistic Disney villain I have ever known! *takes a deep breath* Sorry about that. I just had to get that off my chest._

 _2\. I know he said he only goes after boys, but I thought of doing a change of pace if I was doing one with my OC, Stacy._

 _3\. Since this is a FNAF story, most of you would know how protective Freddy and his friends would be whenever there's a child in trouble, especially their new friend Stacy._

 _4\. Special thanks go to SailorMarble14 for her helping me with this. Thanks hon'!_

 _5\. If some of you don't know how Stacy knows the animatronics, check out my previous story "Stacy's Night At Freddy's". It will explain how she met them._

 _6\. I will be updating some of my other stories soon and there will be some new ones as well._

 _7\. I know it's not perfect, but please try to be nice in the reviews and such. I really worked hard on this and took me quite a while to get it done with work and all._

 _8\. I know there's more than one character from different shows but this does not count as a crossover. It's too confusing._

 _Well, that's all I have to say except: Enjoy the story!_

 _I do not own Five Nights At Freddys nor The Coachman. They belong from the game and_ _ **he**_ _belongs in Pinocchio._

 _I only own Stacy. She's my character._

Chapter One: A Well-Deserved Death

 _"I'm on my way home. See you soon! :)"_

Stacy smiled as she puts her new cell phone in her pocket and continues walking down the sidewalk. She was coming home late after playing with her friends and she just texted her dad saying that she was on her way home. But, she had a sick and twisted feeling that someone was following her, "Oh, I don't like this." she said nervously, "I feel like I'm being watched."

And how right she was, for a dark man with sinister intentions was stalking the girl while keeping himself hidden in the darkness. As Stacy was walking, she heard some creaking like someone stepping on old wood in a haunted house.

She felt scared and started to run, " _I better get home and fast. I don't have a good feeling about this at all."_ she thought to herself.

Once she turned a corner, she looked back and saw that whoever was following her was gone. Stacy sighed in relief and started walking at a regular pace again, but the noise that followed her once before came back. But before she tried to run again, she felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed but stopped when she turned around and realized it was a man. This man was wearing a big red coat, brown gloves covering most of his arms, a fancy black hat, and had a smile that would even make the hardest of criminals cringe in intimidation.

"Why hello, my dear." the man said with a smirk.

"H-Hello." Stacy replied as she held her heart in fear.

"Oh now, don't be frightened. I won't harm you." he said as he reached his hand out to her.

"I-I'm not afraid." she backed away before he could touch her, "I'm just surprised that's all." The man gave a smile, but to Stacy it felt very suspicious and unnerving, "W-Who are you?"

"Just your average coachman, is all." he tipped his hat, "I saw you all alone and away from home on a dark night like this. How about I give you a ride in my coach?"

Of course due to her past, Stacy knew better than to trust a stranger, especially a large man with a smile that would make grown man shake in his shoes.

He walked over to the coach and opened the door for Stacy, "Come on, it's alright. I'll drive you home."

While she was still very afraid, Stacy took a couple steps back but she never took her eyes off the Coachman for a second, "No."

The man turned his head and narrowed his eyes, "Oh come now. You can trust me-"

"I said "No"." she said very firmly, "I don't ride with strangers."

The Coachman's smile dropped as he reached for something on the side of his coat, "Quite foolish of you not to take my offer. But I will admit that you're pretty brave to stand up to me. No child has ever done that before."

Stacy narrowed at the object in his hand and her heart froze for she knew what it was: A whip. Whenever Stacy sees something related to her past, she feels her heart sink and tends to freak out but she knew she had try and remain calm.

"W-W-What are you doing?" she asked in a near shaken voice.

"I'm afraid I'll have to do something drastic to make you change your mind, my dear girl." he said as he snapped his whip, "So, I'm gonna have to play a little more rough this time."

Stacy took another step back and thought of running away but she was too scared to do so. He raised up his whip and hurled it towards Stacy but she jumped away before the weapon crashed onto the ground.

"Get away from me!" Stacy said as she ran past him.

"Come back here, you little brat!" the Coachman said as he climbed onto his coach and whistled his team donkeys to pull and follow the girl.

And the chase was on! Stacy ran out of the alley and onto the street where the evil man was behind her, preparing to run her over with his coach if possible. Stacy tried knocking on the doors of the shops she passed hoping to get someone's attention.

"Help!" she knocked on the door of a flower shop, "Somebody please help me!"

"Here I come, girly!" he shouted as he closed in.

Stacy continued running and no matter which store she ran to, there was no one to hear her cries for help. Then, as she noticed a forest nearby the park, this gave her a chance to try to outrun him and use the trees for cover. But no matter where she ran, the Coachman would be closing in and try to run her over no matter what.

 _"I can't dodge him forever!"_ Stacy thought as she kept running, _"I have to shake him!"_

She reached into her pocket and brought out a bag of poppers she had bought before. After opening the bag and reaching in to grab a handful, she threw them onto the ground causing them to pop loudly and cause the donkeys to skid to a halt. Unfortunately because the coach was being pulled so fast, it ran over some large rocks which caused the coach to skid and crash to the side. The Coachman fell off his seat and lost control of the donkeys who ran away after being frightened away by the poppers.

"Come back here, you stupid animals!" he yelled in anger.

Stacy stopped a good few inches away from the fallen man and was relieved that her stalker can't chase her any further, but she would be soon mistaken.

"Haha! Can't get me now!" Stacy taunted in a distance and stuck out her tongue.

'That's what you think!" the Coachman stood up and the chase resumed.

Stacy kept running until she was out of the forest but that didn't mean she was out of danger yet. She could hear the footsteps of the Coachman behind her as she continued to push herself to run even faster.

 _"There's gotta be someplace I can hide!"_ she thought again, _"Or someone to help me! But who?!"_

Stacy didn't look back and kept running until she spotted a familiar building within close range, _"That's it!"_ she thought as she approached the main entrance. She pushed open the door and sprinted inside, with the Coachman following close behind. What the Coachman didn't know was that Stacy has friends inside this place of entertainment and fun, but they were far from harmless to any menacing adult who dared to cross them.

Of course he had watched children come in this place before, but he never stepped a foot inside because he thought people would get suspicious and have the police involved. And as he cornered the little girl backstage, nothing could prepare him for what was about to happen next.

"Any last words, little girl?" he asked while giving her an evil smile.

"Yeah." Stacy pointed while giving out her own smirk, "Look behind you."

"Huh?" he said in confusion.

The Coachman, then, turned around and saw a shadow-like figure looming in the darkness while playing a very eerie song from a music box. Suddenly, he felt a pair of mechanical paws grab the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall in a very fierce manner! Then, he came face to face with a robotic bear with sharp teeth, blood-stained lips, and a very fierce glare burning in his seemingly empty eyes.

"What do you think you're doing to our friend?!" Freddy asked fiercely.

The man said nothing as he tried to escape from the animals grip, but Freddy Fazbear was too strong for the evil Coachman. Freddy, then, took one of his paws and gripped the fat mans neck very tightly as his three friends came into the room and stood by little Stacy.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Chica asked as she placed a hand on Stacy's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stacy nodded with a smile.

"Has this scallywag been following you, lassie?" Foxy asked as he stared at the Coachman in anger.

"Yes." she nodded again, "He wanted to take me away and he was about to use a whip on me!"

The eyes of the animatronics were burning with deep rage as Freddy tightened his grip on the Coachman, who was beginning to lose his breath.

"Let...me...go!" he strained as he tried to pull Freddy's paw off.

"Not a chance." Freddy growled in a deep voice, "You're going to pay for what you did."

Freddy's friends knew what he had meant and as much as they hated this cruel heartless man, they also didn't want Stacy to see and be tramautized from what she might see. Thinking quickly, Foxy knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ye better go wait in the security room, lassie." Foxy advised her, "Ye not be needing to see this."

"Agreed." Stacy said before she walked out, "Thanks Foxy."

Freddy gave a brief smile to his friend before glaring at the Coachman once more, "Are you ready to die?"

"What are you gonna do?" he scoffed while trying to loosen Freddy's grip, "Stuff me with silly burnt pizza?"

"Oh you'll be stuffed alright, dude." Bonnie approached with a sly grin, "But not with food. No, there's something else we have in store for you."

Suddenly, Freddy threw the Coachman against the wall but it wasn't enough to cause any serious injury. He saw his whip on the ground, but when he tried to reach for it but he felt a clawed foot crush his hand nearly breaking the bones to pieces.

"Ahh!" he cried out.

"There are no weapons allowed here." Chica said firmly as she picked up the object and handed it to Foxy.

Foxy looked at Freddy for a moment and as soon as a nod was given, the pirate fox raised the whip and brought it down on the mans right eye, blinding him.

"An eye for an eye, matey." Foxy scowled.

Then Foxy gave it to Bonnie, who gave him a quick lash on his left shoulder. Chica had a turn when she gave the Coachman a bloody cheek and finally, Freddy took the whip and broke it in half, but not before giving the man a big painful lash across his back.

"That's only the beginning for what's in store for you." Freddy spat at the man on the ground.

"You..." he glared at the bear, "can't beat me. I'll always come back."

"That's what ye think, matey." Foxy growled.

"Let's take him to the back." Chica said.

"With pleasure." Bonnie agreed with her.

Bonnie grabbed the Coachman's right arm while Foxy inserted his hook the left arm, causing blood to drip out immediately. The large man gave out a cry of pain as the two animatronic animals dragged him all the way to the storage room with their comrades close behind. Once Foxy opened the door, the Coachman noticed that there was an empty Freddy Fazbear suit that was about his size waiting on the table for him.

"Now, we are going to show you what happens when someone tries to hurt a kid in our pizzeria!" Bonnie threatened.

The same man who has kidnapped children in the past and terrorized Stacy all night was about to get what he should have gotten a long time ago. And this time, it was the Coachmans turn to be scared.

"No! No no please!" he started to beg, "Don't do this!"

"Too late, bud." Bonnie glared as he grabbed the Freddy head.

As Bonnie advanced towards the Coachman, he knew that his fate had been sealed, "No! No! NOOOO!"

Stacy shut her eyes when she saw her robotic friends torture the man and started to stuff him in one of the empty suits. Thinking quickly, she shuts off the cameras but could still hear the screams of the Coachman echoing through the hallways.

Even though he deserved whatever punishment he was getting, it was still hard for Stacy to hear his screams of agony and closed her ears tight in order to drown out the sound and try to take her mind off it. Ten minutes passed before the screaming finally stopped and Chica came into the room with Stacy.

"Stacy?" Chica tapped her shoulder, "It's okay. You can come out now."

The young girl turned around and noticed the blood splattered on Chicas torso, arms, legs, and her face as well. Whatever they did to that man, it must not have been pretty.

"Chica, why are you all bloody?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"Never you mind that, honey." Chica reassured her, "What's done is done and that man will never bother you again. Come on, I'll take you to Freddy."

While feeling a little curious and unsure all at once, Stacy made no argument as the female chicken led her from the security room to the dining hall where the others were waiting. There, Stacy noticed that Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie were all covered in blood the same way Chica was, but that didn't stop her from running to the robotic bear and give him a hug.

"Easy Stacy." Freddy said gently as he hugged her back, "You're going to get blood on you."

"I don't care." Stacy hugged her friend tighter and nuzzled against his face, "I just wanna hug you."

Of course, the blood had dried a little and only a little bit smeared on Stacy's face after she had let go but she and her friends went to the restrooms to get washed up. Soon, the animatronics were clean and Stacy was spotless too but one thing going through her head right now is what happened to the Coachman.

"So, what did you guys do to him?" she finally asked.

Like when they first met Stacy, the animatronics looked at each other and tried to think of what to say. They wanna tell their friend the truth but they didn't want to scare her, otherwise she'll never want to come back.

"Well, uhhhh..." Freddy rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"The thing is..." Bonnie tried to think of what to say but failed.

"Look, whatever it is you guys can tell me." she said softly.

The four friends sighed deeply and waited a second before Foxy spoke up first, "Guess you'll know sooner or later, lass."

"Know about what?" Stacy asked him.

"There's something we need to show you." Chica took her hand and led her out.

Chica led her to the backstage and as soon as the door opened, Stacy's jaw-dropped. Sitting upright on the table was her tormentor stuffed inside the spare suit with blood dripping out of the mouth and eyes. It was the same thing she saw when she first came into the pizzeria a few weeks ago.

"I-Is he..." she turned to Freddy who just came in.

Freddy nodded slowly as Stacy got another look at the dead man before her. The overwhelming smell of the blood soon became too much for her as she ran out of the room and back to the dining hall to take a few deep breaths. Bonnie knelt down and rubbed her back to calm her nerves.

"Just take a deep breathe, sweetie." the lavender bunny comforted her.

Freddy and Chica joined in once Stacy had calmed herself and looked at them, "You did this before we met, didn't you?" No answer, "Didn't you?!" she asked a little more firmly.

"It's in our programming, lass." Foxy confessed, "But for a good reason."

"Since when is it a good reason to kill people?!" she asked in a slightly upset tone.

"We do it to protect children." Freddy answered, "You see, we're programmed to attack any grownup who we might think would harm children while they're here."

Stacy's glare dropped as she continued to listen, "The one you saw stuffed the first time you came here was a murderer hiding out from the police. When we woke, we saw he was about to come at you until we stopped him."

The young girl recalled hearing something on the news about an escaped murder from a different city and the police were searching everywhere for him. And a few days after her first visit with her new friends, it said that he's never been found and the trail had gone cold.

"So, you only kill bad adults?" she wondered "How can you tell, though?"

"We have built-in scanners that allows us to detect to see who's bad or not." Bonnie said, "And there are times where we met innocent adults and we just let them go."

Freddy sighed deeply before he spoke, "We're sorry, Stacy. We didn't mean to lie to you, but we didn't want you to be scared of us or hate us. But if you are, we understand."

Taking everything in and considering that her friends were programmed to do this for a reason, Stacy took a good look into Freddy Fazbear's eyes.

"I'll admit, I was upset at first because you guys lied to me." the animatronics look down before she continued, "But I am willing to give you another chance. After all, you did save my life."

They looked at the child and saw a grateful smile across her face, "So, we're forgiven?" Freddy asked.

"Yes." Stacy wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled against his fur.

Freddy smiled and hugged back as Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy smiled at the two. Suddenly, there was a chiming noise coming from Stacy's pocket and pulled away from the hug to see that there was another message from her father.

 _"Where are you? You've been gone for nearly an hour now."_

Thinking of what to say, Stacy began to reply the message, _"I'm sorry. I got lost and couldn't find my way back."_

 _"Do you want me to pick me up?"_

 _"No thanks. My friends came by and helped me. I'll be home as soon as I can, I promise."_

 _"Okay honey. :) Be sure to hurry back. It's almost curfew."_

 _"I will. :)"_

Stacy puts away her phone before turning to her friends one more time, "I guess I better get going."

"Okay." Freddy nodded, "See you again?"

Stacy nodded with a smile and hugged him once more, "Sure. And thanks for protecting me, guys. You're the best."

The others smiled and hugged her as a "thank you" before heading out the main doors.

"Bye guys!" Stacy waved before making her way towards home.

"Bye Stacy!" everyone waves back.

Stacy made it home in time before anyone got too worried and said she accidently took a wrong turn but managed to find her way home thanks to her friends. Luckily, everyone on the Gekko bought her story and didn't bother her about it anymore but her dad reminded her to be careful taking shortcuts and avoid bad turns in the future. She said she'll remember that and had herself a good nights sleep.

As for the deceased Coachman? Well, the policy for employees at the pizzeria is that whoever has died there will be under a missing persons file withing ninety days of death and everything inside will be cleaned up like nothing happened. The suit containing the Coachman was tossed out of the building and was carried away to be cremated. Never again will he stalk, kidnap, torment, or otherwise harm children in anyway.

Stacy never mentioned the Coachman to her dad or her friends but every once in a while she would be haunted by his appearance in her dreams. However, she calmed herself knowing her friends at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria will always be there to protect her and keep her from harm. Animatronic or not, that's what true friends are for.

The End


End file.
